


[Art] So, Are We Going to Make Out?

by chicago_ruth, Noceu



Category: Devil's Candy (Webcomic)
Genre: Art, Blow Jobs, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noceu/pseuds/Noceu
Summary: Tremolo convinces Strazio to take him home for a blowjob.





	[Art] So, Are We Going to Make Out?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starfallens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfallens/gifts).



> This is a collab art! Noceu did the sketch/linework, chicago_ruth did the colors.
> 
> Please enjoy!


End file.
